guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
UTC, the of , . Have a nice day!}} }} Waffle This User Talk page no longer supports SPAM OS. (T/ ) 05:36, 16 November 2007 (UTC) : :O! But Spam-O's are the healthiest breakfast food ar- What the ... These things are 99% Sugar! ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 08:04, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :SPAM OPERATING SYSTEM? –Ichigo724 10:44, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::SPAM OS are the reason you can ask a request IN YOUR OWN TALKPAGE and actually get an answer! reanor 10:46, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::SPAM OPERATING SYSTEM - Ding ding ding! Ichigo gets a cookie. (T/ ) 23:18, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Hola Hola.. I'm just poping in and saying that i got a Murakai's blade if you still wanna buy 1. i haven't been able to sell it ingame and then i saw your page.. so if you want it just let me know. Falafel 08:41, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Orly? That's great! I'm poor because I just bought my Dwarven armor set recently (and outfitted 5 more Heroes, huoh) but if you've got a reasonable price then I'm still willing to buy it. Thanks for letting me know! (T/ ) 23:18, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Wishlist I've got a req 8 14^50 Piercing axe lying around somewhere if you want it... >.> 76.174.13.77 12:15, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :She already has one. I'm not sure why it's still in the list. reanor 15:00, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::Req8 max damage? Is it inscribable also? If it is req8 that is even more rare than the req9 I already got...I might still buy it. (T/ ) 23:18, 16 November 2007 (UTC) People who piss me off... To quote this guy: " Well wiki states thats its very rare and they dont know where it drops from so i was lucky to get mine and know i wont tell anyone but the buyer where i got it from so dont pm me asking xD." From this PC thread - nevermind it's the playerbase which writes the articles and that it's not farmable in any case so no real harm in giving out the info. I was sorely tempted to post and flame him though that would have gotten me a ban from trading although the PM option of chastisement is still open.... Jennalee 15:21, 16 November 2007 (UTC) User:Auzzie Already I think his actions are rather foolish and immature, Never have I seen a person act with such malice without being a vandal or a prison number. Flechette 22:49, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Um, what's the issue here? Some rare drop or other crap like that? The guy's got every right to keep the info to himself if that's what he wants - don't worry, it would only last for a little while. Remember Charr Bag? I will check for GW:NPA violations, but other than that I don't think I can ban someone just for witholding information. (T/ ) 23:18, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :I don't think they're talking about the same person, Flechette just forgot to create a new header :P --Macros 23:20, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::I just didn't feel like making another header, as the current one was so, so fitting for my intentions = D. Flechette 23:22, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::...Oh. Well it is confusing for me. Thanks for clarifying... (T/ ) 23:24, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I've banned him for a week. I really don't understand his change in actions and I hope he uses this time to reflect on what he has chosen to do. If that is the course Auzzie wishes to take for the rest of his Wiki career, then that's too bad...but I get the feeling that this was just a bad day for him. It's too big a change to make sense otherwise. (T/ ) 00:03, 17 November 2007 (UTC) @Jennalee - He's not really making fun of us or GWW either. He's right that we generally have some lag time between when something new is discovered and when it actually gets posted in the page. Meh. (T/ ) 00:13, 17 November 2007 (UTC) RfA Just so you know, while you were off, I applied for an RFA. If you could vote, it would be much appreciated.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:20, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :OK (T/ ) 23:24, 16 November 2007 (UTC) lol have you seen my contributions today? Obviously I have NOTHING to do right now (and my ADD is holding a gun to my head. help me!) We're also gonna have to modify the S&F page slightly on the Related articles section, as I'm putting in pretty much everything that has to do with it there --Gimmethegepgun 23:31, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::Huhwhat? What are you talking about? (T/ ) 23:34, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::...Oh. Wow. Nice job :) (T/ ) 23:35, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::So far gotten through all the prof-specific EotN skills and the war/ranger core skills. LOTS to go though --Gimmethegepgun 23:35, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::So that's with you an all those skills in my watchlist...:P reanor 23:53, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Why are you putting skills in watchlist? --Gimmethegepgun 23:57, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::From back before GWEN came out, the discussions were interesting. reanor 23:58, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::lol --Gimmethegepgun 00:00, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Talking about RfA, should I jump in and ride the wave too? reanor 00:03, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Would be really weird with all three of you nominating yourselves, but if you think you're worth it...why not? (T/ ) 00:04, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::We should've agreed to do it together, nominating each other:P reanor 00:24, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Just wondering but who has the power to grant administrator status, and how long does the process usually take?-- (Talk) ( ) 00:20, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :Check GW:ADMIN, I think Gravewit and LordBiro are the only bureaucrats now. It can take a very short time if said people are actively checking Wiki and RfA's, but sometimes it can take a long time. The time from my nomination to actually being an admin was a week or longer, iirc (T/ ) 00:24, 17 November 2007 (UTC)